Power Rangers Ninjetti: Dino Thunder Era
by butterflyrocker1011
Summary: There are two new students at school. Rick and Trish. and they both live with their aunt. When they became rangers can they hide it from their aunt? Do they have to? how would Tommy feel when he meets her? And an old enemy trying to look for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaper One**

"Hey. Can you tell me where Dr.Oliver's science class is?"said a boy.

"Yeah. I'm in that class anyway. I'll show you. I'm Conner by the way."

"Rick." They entered the classroom and Conner waved to three people.

"Guys, this is Rick. He's new here. Rick, this is Kira, Ethan and Trent."

"Nice to meet you." said Ethan.

"We already met." said Kira.

"When?" asked Trent.

"Rick's aunt is my gymnastics teacher." said Kira.

"You do gymnastics?" asked Ethan.

"I never picture you as the gymnastics type." said Conner. Kira rolled her eyes.

"So, where's Trish?" asked Kira.

"She's supposed to be somewhere. We kind of got separated when we arrived." said Rick.

"Who's Trish?" asked Ethan.

"My cousin but Aunt Kim isn't really her aunt. But we're both staying with her." said Rick.

"You should go and see Coach Kim. She's so cool." said Kira. Just then Dr.O walked in.

"Everyone sit down. Class is starting." the door burst open and a blond haired girl entered. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright. Take a sit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LUNCHTIME

"Hey Trish." said Kira to the blond hair girl that arrived late.

"Kira, hi." said Trish. "Hey, Rick."

"Trish, this is Conner, Ethan and Trent." said Rick.

"Nice to meet you." said Trish.

"You too."said Conner.

"Hey, is Dr. Oliver always flexible if people that are late?"

"Only on first days of school. Dr.O can be really tough." said Conner.

"Dr.O?" questioned Trish.

"It's a nickname." said Kira.

"Dr.O might be tough but he's cool." said Trent.

"Yeah, he let us raid his fridge after school." said Ethan.

"Well... only to the four of us actually." said Trent.

"Why only the four of you?" asked Rick.

"He teaches us martial arts." said Trent.

"Cool. I'd like to learn too. Aunt Kim's gym might be cool but with two 10 years old running around, it's hetic." said Trish.

"David and Kyle are fun, you know." protested Rick.

"And their cute." said Kira.

"Fun and cute monsters more like." Everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

AFTER SCHOOL AT THE CRANE GYMNASTICS CENTRE

"Hey Kimmie." Kim turned around and hugged her friend.

"Hi Jase." said Kim "What are you doing in Reefside?"

"Trini what's to hunt down her maid of honour and beg her to actually attend our wedding." said Jason.

"It's really nice that she asked me to be her maid of honour but i just can't go to the wedding." said Kim.

"Why not?" asked Jason.

"I know who are going to ask to be your best man." said Kim.

"Oh no. Kim. You are not going to bail her best friend's wedding because you don't want to see Tommy." said Jason.

"Yes, I can." said Kim.

"Then why did you move to Reefside?" asked Jason.

"Because I figured that Tommy is in Angel Grove and I want to live in California." said Kim.

"Tommy's here in Reefside." said Jason.

"WHAT?!" screamed Kim. Everyone looked at her and she smiled at them until they looked away. "You're telling me that Tomy is in Reefside?"

"I didn't know that you didn't know." said Jason.

"I already had Rich and Trish set up at Reefside High and I just got Kylie and David a school. I can't move again." said Kim.

"You don't have to. You just have to talk to him." said Jason.

"No way. I broke his heart Jase. He probably don't want to see me." said Kim.

"Have you tried?" asked Jason.

"No." said Kim looking down at the floor.

"Look, just try and talk to him. He actually teaches science in Reefside High." said Jason.

"Science?" asked Kim confused.

"He has a PhD in Palentology." said Jason amused.

"Oh." said Kim.

"Aunt Kim." Kim turned towards the doorway to see Rick, Trish, Kira and three boys she doesn't know. She waved at them and then turned back to Jason.

"Look, I'll see you tomorrow. OK?" said Jasosn.

"Yeah." answered Kim.

"You'll about what I said right?" asked Jason.

"Don't worry. I will." said Kim. Jason gave Kim a hug and left.

"Hey Coach Kim." said Kira.

"Hey guys. Who are these three?" asked Kim.

"This is Conner, Ethan and Trent." said Trish.

"Hi." said Kim and they said 'hi' back. "What are you all up to?"

"Nothing actually." said Rick.

"We just came here to introduce you and ask you if you have any idea on what we can do." said Trish.

"You can do gymnastics. That's what this place is for." said Kim.

"Why did you call it 'Crane Gymnastics?" asked Ethan.

"I really complicated reason which none of you need to know." said KIm mysteriously and she walked away.

"She's hot." said Conner once Kim was gone.

"Conner!" said Ethan, Trent and Kira at the same tiime.

"Rick! Trish!" Running towards them were two 10 years old kids. "Oh Hi, Kira."

"Hi. Guys, this is Kylie and David." said Kira.

"You never told us what their last name is." said Trent.

"Oliver. After our dad." said David.

"It's actually weird because Aunt Kim never married and heer last name is still Hart." said Rick.

"And Oliver is Dr. O's last name." said Conner.

"Coincidence." said Trent.

"Really weird coincidence." said Ethan.

"We probably should go home now. Everyone else is already gone." said Conner.

"We have to stay here until Mum's finish." said Kylie.

"We'll see you at home then." said Trish and everyone left.

--

WALKING HOME

"Do you see that glowing light." said Rick pointing at a nearby bush.

"Where?" asked Trish.

"I saw a green light from there." Rick walked over to the bush and saw a green stone. He picked it up and it glowed really bright.

"What's this one?" asked Trish as she noticed a similiar pink gem next to where the other one used to be. She picked it up and it also glowed.

"Maybe we should just leave it here." said Trish. They dropped the stone but it returned to their hands like magnets.

"I don't think that's a choice." said Rick.

"I'm seriously freaked out." said Trish panicking.

"Let's just go home and worry about this tomorrow." said RIck and with that they ran home.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: They never saw the power rangers history video. Hayley and Kim knows each other and Hayley knows about David and Kylie.**

It was after school next day when Trish and Rick were walking home when tyranondrones appeared from nowhere and started attacking them. They were putting up a pretty good fight but they were outnumbered. Suddenly, Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent arrived clad in their ranger suit. They defeated the tyranondrones and they freaky guys quickly retreated.

"Are you guys allright?" asked Trent.

"Yeah." said Trish "I think so."

"Why would they be after you two?" asked Conner, Trish finding his voice familiar.

"I don't know." said Rick. Suddenly from his pocket came a bright green light. Rick pulled out his dino gem and Trish do the same to hers which was also glowing.

"Dino gems." said Kira.

"Huh?" questioned Rick looking at Kira weirdly trying to place her voice somewhere.

"Follow us."

Rick and Trish followed the rangers back to Dr. O's house where they found him at the secret lair.

"Dr. Oliver?" questioned Trish.

"What are they doing here?" asked Dr.O to the four rangers. The rangers demorphed and Rick and Trish's eyes widen in surprise.

"They have the green and pink dino gem." said Ethan.

"What does that mean?" asked Rick.

"It means you were chosen. said Dr.O "Chosen to be rangers."

--

After a brief talk about the dino gems, power rangers and bad guys, Rick and Trish are getting anoverload at all the info.

"Maybe we should go to Hayley's" suggested Kira.

""great idea." and they went there.

--

"Aunt Kim. Wht are you doing here?" asked Rick when they entered Hayley's

"Looking for something new." said Kim.

"Well, Hayley's have a lot of things new." said Conner, and the other teenagers knew he was flirting but Kim seemed pretty oblivious.

"Anything new?" asked Kim.

"You have no idea." said Trish. the others coughed.

"New rangers in town?" asked Kim mischievously.

"Yeah, there are-." started Rick but paused and asked "How did you know? They weren't seen yet."

"I know things." said Kim she turned to Hayley and said: "Thanks for the drinks Hayley and it would be nice if you send that message to Billy for me. I can't seem to get a hold of him."

"No problem, Kim." said Hayley smiling.

"You know each other?" questioned Trish.

""Friends of old frineds." said Kim and she left.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Dr.O as he walked in ten minutes later.

"We met a friends of Hayley's. You might know about." said Trent.

"But he doesn't." said Hayley quickly.

"YOu never know." said Ethan.

"Oh, i know." sasid Hayley persistantly.

"Who is it?" asked Dr.O suspiciously.

"Nobody." said Hayley.

"My Aunt Kim." said Rick.

"Darn. uh-oh." said Hayley.

"Kim? as in Kimberly Hart?"

"See. he does know her." said Conner.

"You knew she was here." said Dr.O to Hayley accusingly.

"She made me promise." said Hayley.

"Hey, you know her kids' last name's Oliver." said Trent.

"Kids?" asked Dr.O.

"Yeah. She was pregnant at 17. Oliver is David adn Kylie's dad's last name." said Trish.

"That's why she broke with me. Because sh ewas pregnant. And you knew." said Dr. O pointing an accusling finger at Hayley.

"She has a fvery good reason for not telling you." said Hayley desperately.

"And I'm going to find out what that reason it." said Tommy and he quickly ran to the door.

"Look what you did.' said Hayley.

"What did we do?" sadi Kira.

"Tommy is David and Kylie's dad. Kim didn't tell him." said Hayley. and the teenagers mouth hung open. "Oh."


End file.
